


Harry Evans, Son of Zipper Tooth

by Chocolatebunnychan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark Harry, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Harry Evans, Harry hunts, Harry is a bit messed up, Harry is only half human, Harry's father is not human, James is not Harry's father, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily held captive, Multi, mention of menustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatebunnychan/pseuds/Chocolatebunnychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the power the Dark Lord knows not is a great deal more than just love…. <br/>Lily was captured by a creature that makes the Dark Lord seem like a joke. After escaping she finds herself pregnant with her captor's offspring. Harry Evans is a very strange boy- even for a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Evans, Son of Zipper Tooth

In which the power the Dark Lord knows not is a great deal more than just love….

 

Lily Evans twisted the remnants of her shirt between her thumb and forefinger in desperate attempt to alleviate the terrifying loneliness. Anything to stimulate her starving senses. Her shirt was at this point only the barely attached neck and single sleeve, the rest was mere ribbons of cloth doing nothing to cover her. But she kept the rag on in a futile need for normalcy. 

Her skirt and undergarments had long since been destroyed. But Lily Evans was over that need to preserve her modesty. It simply didn’t matter… not anymore…

‘Not when what has you isn’t even human…’ her traitorous mind whispered the poisonous words and instantly Lily shook her head to keep herself from that dangerous precipice. She had only just been able to pull herself from the crippling depression that had inevitably consumed her. She was now more or less, adjusted to the strange life she now led. She was not happy, but nor was she depressed. Just numb. 

A small laugh that was heard by no one left her mouth as she thought of the song she’d heard only days before, well, before this had happened to her. Comfortably numb. That described for the most part her shoddy emotional stability. 

She had no words for whatever her …captor was. It was humanoid in shape but that was where any and all semblance to humanity ended. Three long and slender fingers that ended in claws graced its hands. One of these fingers was akin to an opposable thumb though at a far sharper angle and only a single joint. The other two fingers had no joints- the bones simply bent, for better lack of word. 

Its skin was a strange texture that Lily could scarcely process, let alone describe. It was a strange sensation that nothing the witch could think of gave the texture justice. 

The closest she could come was that it felt like wilted cabbage leaf that had some inherent toughness. She could feel very hard muscle beneath the strange skin texture and instinctively knew that she could never hope to overpower the beast.

Its teeth were not sharp fangs as one would imagine on such a monstrosity, but rather sharp and zipper like the way the top and bottom rows fit together neatly.

The beast had two small holes on the sides of its serpentine head. The left hole was distinctly placed higher than its counterpart, which was placed where one would expect to find a human ear on a normal person. Lily almost sobbed at that, her captor was nowhere near human.

It stood at nearly six feet and give or take five inches (1.9 meters) on two powerful legs with knees facing backwards, or digitigrade. This gave it the impression that it was perpetually ready to spring forth on those mighty muscles. Those fearsome legs ended in clawed talons that also bent without any mechanism that Lily could see.

It kept trying to force feed Lily raw meat through regurgitation. The redhead tensed in realization- it was probably feeding day. The creature really only ever fed her every couple of days if she had to guess the time frame. 

The familiar shuffling sound of her captor came from somewhere to her left. As it neared she could hear the distinct clop of its talon claws scraping the ground. The witch took her customary place of huddling in the corner, fully aware that it would do nothing to halt the dreaded meal. Her breath came in erratic pants as she 

The long curved fingers gripped her arms dragging her from the corner and she did little to resist. It had her kneel down in the center of the room as it towered above her. Reluctantly she opened her jaw and tilted her head back.

Hot tears made their way down her face as Lily gagged, trying her hardest not to choke as the beast began to regurgitate into her mouth. Getting sick was not an option- a lesson she had learned in her early captivity. 

Understandably she had forced herself to be sick, not wanting monster vomit inside of her. But the beast had merely licked up her vomit and re-fed her. The process had been repeated more times than Lily cared to remember let alone count, and thus the girl had to try to keep the masticated flesh down on the first go round.

She wasn’t even sure what exactly it had been feeding her and she could only pray to God that it wasn’t human flesh.

Occasionally it brought her a ‘treat’ when she had been on ‘good’ behavior such as not screaming, crying, or trying to attack her captor. It looked similar to a potato with oddly blue eyespots but when she bit into it a green gelatinous substance came oozing out. Despite the disgusting nature of her ‘Jell-O potato’ it was quite sweet and strangely satisfying.

It seemed that today was one of those days she realized as the creature crooned at her in its crooning voice that sounded like a reptiles hiss mixed with metallic clicks. The strange bending fingers stroked her hair as it handed her the “Jell-O Potato”. Taking a deep breath to settle her stomach- she didn’t want to loose her lunch she gave a weak smile as she brought the treat to her lips. It’s eyes bored into her as it gave what she’d come to define as a pleased trill came from its mouth. 

It always trilled when she smiled. The thought that it could possibly be happy that she was happy seemed foreign to her. 

Sighing, Lily set to work on eating her ‘reward’ knowing it wouldn’t leave until she’d finished the treat. The creature wound its limbs around her holding her back flush to its torso as she ate. Curious really. Why did it always hold her like this when it gave her the ‘Jell-O potato’? The first time it had given her a ‘potato’ she’d been terrified- up to that point in her captivity it had only touched her as needed, manhandling her to the extent of holding her had terrified her. She’d honestly thought it was going to strangle her to death or eat her.

Licking the last of the food from her lips the creature held her for a few more moments before releasing her. It gave one last stroke to her hair before it slunk away. Lily fixed her eyes on it as it seemed to be absorbed by the wall. Certain it wasn’t coming back Lily lay back down in her corner once more and let her mind wander.

She didn’t know if her captor had a gender, but then nor did she particularly care. She only hoped it wouldn’t eat her or simply kill her. But for simplicity she simply thought of it as an it or rarely a him.

The space she inhabited was in some respects just as strange as her captor. For one thing there was no discernable entrance or exit. And Lily had searched every nook and cranny she could multiple times. The floors and walls had a metallic gleam to them yet they felt soft and pliable like leather. The only was in or out seemed to be the strange wall- morphing trick her captor used. But she was certain there had to be something beyond her leathery walls- she heard sounds sometimes. Sounds she didn’t recognize. But at least there were no screams.

Having no means of discernable escape had left the young woman alone with nothing but her thoughts. Such as the night when this nightmare became her reality.

 

She had only begun her career as a Potions Mistress’s Apprentice a few weeks prior. As an apprentice she did not get paid for her work and thus had been resigned to live with her parents. That warm April evening had started out perfectly ordinary the only exception was that Petunia would be coming home with her fiancée (with whom she now lived) Vernon to join them for a nice Sunday dinner.

Lily was already prepared to spend the evening gushing over Petunia’s engagement, her ring, and all of the plans the Petunia had no doubt concocted for her future. She was happy for her sister, truly, but Petunia was sure to go on and on all evening- never satisfied with just one complement.

She had been tidying the parlor at 4:30 in the afternoon, she knew this because she had been dusting the antique clock upon the mantle when her mother had strolled into the room with splotches of flour coating her arms and what Lily suspected was the cream sauce spattered on her apron. 

One could never call Mrs. Evans a bad cook, but a neat cook was out of the question. No mater the recipe or dish the woman always made a mess of the kitchen and herself when she cooked. Lily had many fond memories of her mother having condensed soup splattered into her hair or on her face. But her food never tasted bad.

“We are out of milk. Be a dear and fetch some for me from the grocer.” She’d told her. Not knowing any better she’d agreed, fetched her wand and her purse and had headed out the door without a second thought. 

Soon she would take her apparition test she told herself as she hopped on her green bike with a wicker basket attached to the front. The grocery store was hardly enough reason to summon that Knight Bus- she already had to pay the dratted Bus four times a week so that she could get to her Apprenticeship. 

 

But the wait lists for the test were long these days what with that Dark Lord riling the Ministry.   
It was when she’d been riding home that she’d became aware of the feeling that something was watching her. 

The last thing she remembered was drawing out her wand as her bike toppled to the grass and watching in what felt like slow motion as the milk carton burst apart as it hit the ground. The white fluid gushing over the grass like a miniature flood. A horrible sound filled her ears as her vision went black.

When she had come to she’d been here in this strange metallic room. And here she had remained for who knew how long.

 

She would never be able to forget the humiliation the monster had put her though the first time she had menstruated. Her head rested between her knees as she recalled the most mortifying experience of her life thus far.  
~!~!~ flashback  
Lily woke up in her corner once again and debated simply going back to sleep. The creature had fed her yesterday if her watch was still true to the proper time. Which meant it would be another day or so before it showed up again.

At least the creature had figured out that she needed water she admitted as she looked at a basin on the other side of the room filled with the life sustaining substance. She didn’t dare waste it by giving herself a bath, though she was sorely in need of one. Her hair must look very much like Severus’ oily locks by this point. The thought nearly made her laugh but she wasn’t in the mood for laughing. 

Giving out a bored huff she rolled onto her stomach, ready to go back into the sweet escape of sleep. 

A cramp in her lower abdomen made itself known and the now familiar feeling of dread formed in her heart.

“No, please no…” she whispered as she sat up and looked down. In the crotch of her skirt was a very large red spot.  
A few hours later Lily had succeeded in returning to sleep. Those few sweet hours of respite were shattered when a roar filled her room. The creature was hunched over her body as it gave another ear popping roar.

Its eyes dilated as it gave strong sniffs, no doubt smelling her period.

“STOP! DON’T TOUCH ME!” She’d screamed and pleaded as the creature spread her legs touching a bead of blood that had been travelling down her thigh.

Her skirt was shredded in mere seconds, her underpants even less. Screaming now, Lily flailed as hard as she could against the iron grip. 

She willed her magic to help her and it had done nothing as the beast inspected her private regions, no doubt concerned by the blood.

Her magic was so pathetically useless as she tried her best to summon her magic to fend off the creature.

In the end she had simply collapsed into a crying heap and let it do as it pleased. Thankfully it hadn’t been interested in touching her down there beyond the first few curious touches of inspection. It had left not long after it seemed to realize she wasn’t injured. But the shame and embarrassment had nearly broken Lily.  
~!~!~

After her first menses Lily vowed that her magic wouldn’t fail her again like that. So in her abundant free time she’d taken to trying to perform wandless magic when she wasn’t wallowing in depression. She could now make the water in her basin rock in a miniature tide just by moving her fingers. The only spell she had made work for her without her wand was lumos. But she was getting better.

 

 

Occasionally it would simply come into the place and hold her. It would stroke her red hair and croon in its strange way. It infuriated her that the creature must think of her as some sort of pet.

She wondered if she’d ever leave this terrible place.

 

END OF CHAPTER

So yeah… I kinda blame the fact that Target had a sale on the Alien Quadrilogy for dirt cheap… And that Netflix has Hellraiser. Poor Lily.

To be honest I haven’t figured out what the creature is either. It might be an alien or a demon. Or both. Who knows. That’s kinda the point too… Seriously no flames please!


End file.
